svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Day 3 - Scene 8
Enar stepped out of the forest and up on the road, Bolvar close behind. Almost home. He looked back at the opening in the trees he'd come from. It seemed so long ago now since this morning when he'd stepped in there, worried and afraid. “Well buddy, it's been good, but it'll be nice to get back home too, don't you think.” Bolvar looked at him and snorted, then turned and began heading down the road towards the kennel. “Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Not much left now.” Sunlight painted the tops of the trees bright green, but down on the road evening had already fallen. He'd follow Bolvar all the way up to the kennel, to make sure Rufus knew he was fine, and then head back to the burrow. If he hurried he could probably be back in time to enjoy the sunset from the porch. Rolf had said something about a good meal and a drink waiting for him when he came back. His belly growled. At the side of the road, where the path lead up to the kennel, sat Pride. She started barking when she saw them, but stayed at her spot and did not run to meet them. Bolvar barked once and Pride fell silent. No other dogs could be heard. None of the baying from this morning echoed through the tress. Maybe they were done barking for the day? It probably didn't work like that, but that was beside the point. If he got himself a dog he'd have to read up on how to care for them and then he'd surely find out. Perhaps they were all out hunting or something. “There you are finally. Welcome back lad. Did you have a good day?” Enar started. He hadn't seen Rufus, sitting on the ground with his back to a tree. “Hello there Rufus. Yes, it was very nice. Thank you very much.” “Made it to the hill then did you. Good good.” The man got to his feet. “The old beast give you any lip?” “Bolvar? No, no. He was great.” Enar turned to the dog and put a hand on it's side, stroking the coarse fur. “We got along real well in the end, didn't we buddy?” Bolvar looked at him and snorted. “Hah, I think he likes you lad. You can't be that bad – for a city fylk.” Rufus gave a wry smile and nodded. “Off with you now. The day's nearly done and I'm sure Beired's got food and drink waiting for you.” “I sure hope so. I'm starving.” He raised a hand and touched his brow in salute. “Thanks again for letting me have Bolvar along.” Rufus said nothing; just nodded. He snapped his fingers and started walking up the path into the forest. The dogs followed their master – Pride skipping and jumping hot on his heals and Bolvar at a more leisurely pace a bit behind. Enar stood and watched them walk away. He should get going. He was done here. Raising his hand again he waved after Bolvar. Silly really, but he did it anyway. The big dog turned to face him, snorted one last time and then it disappeared among the trees. --- Continued in Day 3 - Scene 9. Back to Enar's Vacation.